The British Revolution
|- | Date Started: ' *'April 21, 2012 (Future) *'November 21, 1984 (Alternate Time Frame)' End: *'June 16, 2016' *'Somepoint in 1990's' Location: *'Europe' **'United Kingdom of Great Britain' ***'London' ***'Manchester' ***'Liverpool' ***'Blackpool' **'Ireland' ***'Dublin' **'France' ***'Paris' **'Italy' ***'Siena' ***'Monteriggioni' *'The Americas' **'United States of America' **'Canada' Out Come: *'Future Force's sent back to their original Time Frame, or executed' *'All Assassin Factions declared illegal both Public and for Government Members' **'World Governments declare hunt on remaining Assassin's' **'The United Assassin Order is destroyed' **'The Original Assassin Order is destroyed' **'The North American Assassin Brotherhood is destroyed' **'The South American Assassin Stealth Union is destroyed' *'Britain's Revolutionary Party destroyed' *'United Kingdom of Great Britain's Friendship with Europe is strengthened' *'European Union becomes the European Federation' *'Britain re-forms the Commonwealth into a New Commonwealth alerting all former Commonwealth Countries the Revolutionary Party has been destroyed' **'All Former Commonwealth Members who left during the Revolution return to the New Commonwealth' |- | |- | Famous Events, Campaign's & Battle's: *Riots in Blackpool *Military Movement in Blackpool *Death of Antonio Auditore |- | Casulties: *NATO - *Revolutionaries - *Civilians - |} The British Revolution original took place in the year 2012 when the Revolutionary Party ceased its attempts to claim power through Politics and instead sought aid from the Original Assassin Order, which had been traying to take out the United Assassin Order to reclaim its old territory. With David Cameron ruling the United Kingdom and destroying everything Britain stood for in the Revolutionaries Views, the Revolutionary Party choose to bring the United Kingdom back to its true glory by removing all of the Tories from Government through War, the Revolution was only called so by the Reolutionary Party, everyone else called it the British Civil War. After the Revolutionaries won in 2016, the New British Empire was established, and Wilson James gave orders for the New Empire to take dominance while the Original Order infitlrated Countries with Nuclear Weapons and dismantled them to ensure that Britain wouldn't be destroyed by a Nuclear attack. Thus World War III began on June 21 2016, but ended in 2019 when Europe fell due to the Assassin's and British Force's, the following war was deemed; the American-European War. By 2029 the New British Emprie became the sole Nation of the World; leaving only those who allied themselves to the Empire during the Three Wars; New Zealand, Denmark, Spain and Portugal in Europe, and within Asia; North Korea and Japan, while in the Americas the Canadians and Brazilians where the two nations left, in 2034 Slavery was re-introduced by the Original Assassin Order. Following Years of power, many Former Nations attempted to revolt, this continued all the way to 2220 AD and the British Empire's leader demanded that History be changed and so in the year 2134 construction of what was called the "Gateway" was started in 2220 it was completed and used for the first time resulting in James Omega a decendent of William Omega and Connor Ra'Shard a descendent of Laura Johnson where both thrown to the year 1984. While James escaped, Connor was forced to hide and figure a way to track James down, however following a week, Germania the leader of the Future Original Assassin Order arrived, and both Germania and James set into motion plans for setting the Revolution off earlier. Involved NATO uk.jpg|UK us.gif|US 800px-Flag of Canada.svg.png|Canada 800px-Flag_of_Australia.svg.png|Australia 800px-Flag_of_Italy.svg.png|Italy 800px-Flag_of_France.svg.png|France Revolutionaries 800px-Union_flag_1606_(Kings_Colors).svg.png|Early Use of Revolutionaries Flag (1707 Used) 800px-Flag of New Zealand.svg.png|New Zealand 370px-Flag of Denmark.svg.png|Denmark 800px-Flag_of_the_Commonwealth_(1658-1660).svg.png|Future Flag of Revolutionaries (Protectorate Based) 800px-Flag_of_Syria.svg.png|Syria 1984-1985 War in Britain Blackpool Campaign The Campaign within Blackpool was the start of the Revolution, from a simple movement of protests right to a Military movement led by the Assassin's from the Future, on the initial attack house's where burnt to the ground to force civilians to flee from buildings; Assassin's quickly moved and took down any civilian which attempted to fight, though the Redcoats where able to gain support from some civilians who where running for their lives. Intial Attack The Attack was started opn Assassin Leader; Germania's orders, who had Wilson James lead the assault in several housing estates causing a massive amount of damage to homes, this was they very start of events to come by the Revolutionaries. Military Movements Information Pending......... Search and Enslavement Information Pending......... Liverpool Campaign Information Pending......... Manchester Campaign Information Pending........ London Campaign Information Pending...... War in Italy Siena Campaign The Siena Province Campaign is part of the War within Italy started by Revolutionaries from Britain and their Allies from the Future, while Britain is filled with War, the Revolutionaries plan to spread all across the World in order to claim major power in a single strike for global domination. Battle of Monteriggioni The Battle of Monteriggioni was started as the first major offensive within the Siena Province in Italy; it Revolutionaries where led by the Future Assassin; Ligustinius Germania. The reason for Monteriggioni being targeted first was due to the Town being a secure Assassin location from Germania's time; knowing the Assassin's of the 1980's would perform the same way he led the attack to ensure Monteriggioni couldn't become a base of operation for any reistance against the Revolutionaries. Battle of Siena (City) Information Pending...... Category:Wars